Patents which are known to disclose front crossmembers and or powertrain cradles include Yamauchi U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,114; Kanemitsu et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,885; Fujii U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,096 and 5,303,973; Harlow et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,517; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,870 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.